1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an image processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and an image processing method thereof which decodes an image in unit of a minimum coded unit (MCU).
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image file that is transmitted from the outside or stored in the display apparatus itself, and displays an image on a display panel based on the processed image file. Examples of the display apparatus include a television (TV) and a monitor. The TV displays an image file such as a JPEG file after performing various image processing processes such as decoding and scaling.
For example, after a JPEG file is decoded, scaled corresponding to a size of a display screen and color-converted corresponding to a display element, the image is stored as a temporary file in a memory, i.e., a display buffer. Typically, a resolution of the display screen is lower than a resolution of the original image file, and, thus, the image stored in the display buffer is down-scaled from the original image and a portion of image information in the image file is lost.
Further, the display apparatus may receive an instruction to zoom a particular region of the displayed image.
However, since the image stored in the display buffer is down-scaled and lost image information, the quality of the image may be deteriorated if the image is zoomed.
To prevent the image quality deterioration, decoding and color-converting of the original image may be performed again. However, in this case, the entire original image including an unnecessary region is decoded again regardless of the location of the zoomed area, and the processing speed becomes slower. Also, if the original image is stored in the memory to decode it later, too much of the memory capacity is taken up.